User talk:CorvetteACR
Kzmzkzjzjzjzmzuzuz --Xeno (talk) 17:01, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Heya Thanx for trying to help with my project and my articles. And I don't mad at you even as the page was compeletely screwed. Shit happens I guess x) Ironclaws (talk) 16:42, May 16, 2017 (UTC) No problem, mate. Might as well do something nice for people around here. Fictional Brands I have just realised after three months that most people on the wiki team are on this wiki too... I am currently adding Beamng.Drive vehicles. Pure Competizione (talk) 07:38, June 22, 2017 (UTC) thing Could you add an image on Dalton Succubus R/GT Please, for some reason it isn't working for me [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:20, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Kazuma Akuma -- (Chat) 12:14, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Concerns over blank pages You don't need to worry about it. See the response at User blog:Xenomorph12/Run Dry. GMRE (talk) 20:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, man. I don't want to be mean to the guy But Anonymous needs to calm TF down and leave the admin stuff to you Keep being cool Xeno (talk) 22:30, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :Fun fact: I already do leave most of the "admin stuff" to GMRE :Otherwise :I would've renamed pretty much every picture file on this wiki :You tell me to "calm the **** down and leave the admin stuff to GMRE" :Yeah well when 41 articles in this are made by you and are virtually blank or still blank :I cannot help but violently react :An article may exist for reason A, B, or C, but a blank article does not help anyone or anything :I suppose I should mention I left out the delete template for some of your pages because they are OWNED BY A COMPANY :Otherwise, I would've put delete templates on EVERY ARTICLE in that category [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:58, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Check this out Citate Cacomistle. It's long, but should be well worth the time. GMRE (talk) 16:38, July 13, 2017 (UTC) It looks nice As for the town, sounds similar to The Grey We were planning to do a mission like that for those areas, possibly Left 4 Dead-esque --Xeno (talk) 16:51, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Question What engine are you using to develop JC: PI? Or are you making a custom one? (Chat) 15:01, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I have We are using a modified variant of the Unreal Engine now, one that looks a bit brighter and more detailed. Kudos to Jake for the idea Xeno (talk) 15:51, July 14, 2017 (UTC) We might need Mr. Burns LOOK AT MY TALK PAGE GAH! (Chat) 16:00, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I DONT KNOW WHAT I DID --Xeno (talk) 16:07, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Have you watched Re:Zero yet? Do it if you haven't. -- (Chat) 17:51, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I DON'T HAVE ONE! AND I DON'T WANT TO! i would never forgive myself DON'T POISON ME WITH THAT, JOTARU FAHK I only say that because shit would go down then and there --Xeno (talk) 18:00, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Get on the chat Like right now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:41, July 14, 2017 (UTC) : D Well, that Xenomorph girl picture you've uploaded, now that's ''sexy! : D Ironclaws (talk) 16:17, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :XD -- (Chat) 16:29, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::@Zaygarde Yeah I like girls with athletic, curvy, fit bodies : 3 Ironclaws (talk) 16:33, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Freaky alien is a bit far tho -- (Chat) 16:34, July 15, 2017 (UTC) '''HEY' Are you calling my Lebby freaky?! --Xeno (talk) 03:39, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Well I'm calling her hot: D Ironclaws (talk) 15:43, July 16, 2017 (UTC) A: I was talking to Zygarde B: I'm glad you like her :D at least someone appreciates her appearance besides me --Xeno (talk) 16:05, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Something you may want to look at This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:27, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Your opinion is required Link here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:31, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Idea For JC:PI, could you change the protagonist or will my character be a companion? My idea is for a guy called Phoenix Conwood, which is a white man that is around 6'8. He has a T-shirt with grey track pants. Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 18:35, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Chat? Remember the PM? We should continue that. Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 18:39, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Did you change your username? I'm pretty sure you had a different one before. Also, do you have some special connection to that specific car? (Like owning one maybe?) GMRE (talk) 16:31, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :His old username was Xenomorph12 :I remember [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:18, August 15, 2017 (UTC) ::(I know. ) GMRE (talk) 17:57, August 15, 2017 (UTC) boi get on the chat Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 17:58, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Sorrie what about that chat? Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 15:31, August 17, 2017 (UTC) hi Please join chat Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 19:24, August 18, 2017 (UTC) wob wob the chat? Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 16:54, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Discord https://discordapp.com/invite/hp6pmDh that's our discord server. Discord https://discordapp.com/invite/hp6pmDh that's our discord server. Seriously, the chat on Wikia is not used anymore now, while Discord is used. Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 06:46, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Hat GMRE (talk) 20:14, February 19, 2018 (UTC) We don't. It always falls off. Xeno (talk) 15:30, February 20, 2018 (UTC)